1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming goggle, more particularly to a swimming goggle of a novel structure comprising a padding member to cup both eyes in the same enclosed space, which gives better comfort and wider vision to the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional swimming goggles designated for use in swimming pools regardless of their various types usually have two lenses, each of which separately cups the left and right eye sockets. In other words, the swimming goggle of the prior art incorporates the design of cupping the eye sockets to prevent water permeation. Therefore the padding members disposed on the lens frame regardless of the foamed ones or the suckers are independently assembled to the left lens and the right lens. After such conventional swimming goggle is worn, the padding member has an adsorption around the eye sockets near the eyeballs. It is still comfortable after wearing for a short time, however the eyes will be very uncomfortable due to the pressure when wearing the goggle for some time, especially in diving. In addition, the vision of the conventional goggle is very difficult to reach wide angles due to the small area of the lens. Of course, enlarging the lens is the most direct method to improve the shortcomings of the narrow angle for the vision, but once the lens frame is enlarged, the whole structure of the swimming goggle will be changed, and the comfortableness of wearing a larger frame becomes a new issue that has to be solved.
In view of the shortcomings and inconvenience of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention as disclosed below.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a swimming goggle that offers better comfort and wider vision to the wearer. The swimming goggle comprising a padding member having the mask function that cups the eye socket beyond its area when wearing, both eyes are cupped in the same enclosed space, and we do not have to worry about the pressure acted on the eyeballs, and it further provides an airtight waterproof effect.
The swimming goggle of the present invention mainly features that the lens and padding member of the goggle are fixed as a whole piece by the pressing of the lens frame, and such lens frame comprising a first frame and a second frame wherein the first and second frames having a bridging portion coupled to the upper and lower edges at the center of the first and second frames, and the frames has an inlaid groove for clipping the lens and the padding member. Further, a suppressing means is disposed at the lateral sides of the first and second frames, in which the suppressing means comprises an axial base having an axial hole separately disposed on the first frame and the second frame; and for coupling and latching the axial holes in order to let the head strap of the swimming goggle to pass through, and the bottom casing and the front casing being mutually assembled as a piece, such that the tight pressing between the bridging portion, the bottom casing, and the front casing securely mount the lens and the padding member into the inlaid groove of the lens frame.
Further, according to the above features, wherein the bridging portion comprises a latch groove on a first frame, and a latch post on a second frame, such that the central section of the first frame and that of the second frame can be latched together as a piece.
Further, according to the above features, wherein the bottom casing has an inclined post for hooking the axial hole of the first frame and that of the second hole as a whole piece, and the front panel in corresponsive to the inclined axial post has a latch hole to mutually latch the inclined axial post. In addition, there is a passing through area for the head strap adjacent to the inclined axial post, and such passing through area is divided into two parts for allowing the head strap of the swimming strap to revolve and pass through.
Another feature of the present invention is that the bottom casing and the front panel are pivotally coupled into the axial hole which allows a small angled rotation for meeting the need for wearing by different users.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the inventions structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.